


Small Things

by oliverqsmoak



Series: Round and round we go [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Remadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverqsmoak/pseuds/oliverqsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora says I love you in a million different ways. She says it with her touch and light and the fact that she will follow Remus everywhere he'll go, no matter how far away it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. English isn't my native language, so I'm very sorry if I make any grammar- or spelling mistakes.

Nymphadora says _I love you_ in a million different ways. She says it with her touch and light and the fact that she will follow Remus everywhere he'll go, no matter how far away it seems.

She says _I love you_ with bright colored finger nails when she traces every scar on his body softly. Feeling the way his body trembles underneath her touch. She breathes soothing words into his skin and tries to calm him down, knowing he hasn't experienced this before. Every scar has a different definition and a different story, knowing the author or staying unknown. He wants to hide them in the darkness, believing he's a part of that, but she wants to show them the light, the love they can get; her touch.

She says _I love you_ in her fluffy wolf pajamas that he hates and adores at the same time. She knows he hates the fact that she reminds him of the wolf inside of him, but she wants to show him that it's okay. That it doesn't matter to her and that she loves him all the same. Perhaps even more, but she's never sure.

She says _I love you_ with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and bandages after the full moon. She kisses every new wound with so much care and so much love that he believes they'll heal instantly. She wants to be the one to take care of him after he's been beaten up so seriously, but some days she's not sure she's the appropriate one to take that job. Some nights she's not sure he will return in the morning.

She says _I love you_ with crooked smiles and giggles and bad puns. She knows he loves them even though he doesn't admit it. She would find him afterwards, smiling to himself and admitting he had lost his battle convincing he hated the puns and the jokes and the wolf references. She'd always known he kind of loved it, even though he hated to be reminded of the wolf inside of him.

She says _I love you_ on bright sunny mornings spending in bed with him; tracing lazy patterns on his chest. Feeling his soft breathing on her hair and the slow rise and fall of his chest. She loves to wake him up with kisses all over his face. It is cliche, she has to admit, but she loves the fact that he'll always smile when she finds his mouth with a soft, longing kiss. He'll wrap his arms around her and whispers good morning with the slightest movement of his mouth because he doesn't want to break their contact.

She shouts _I love you_ at the top of her lungs to make him believe, to let him remember and to show him that this isn't an alternate universe, but their life. This isn't some kind of daydream you wake up from and that you want to crawl back into the second you wake up. This is their life together and they've built it up to this moment, but she could only watch him knock it down. She wants him to believe her; that she actually wants this. She hasn't wanted anything more than him in her life. She would've done anything for him and he didn't feel the same. She couldn't keep him close, so she had to let him go, praying that destiny would always bring them together.

She whispers _I love you_ when she chokes back tears the night he's returned. She wants to shout at him, close the door and never look back, but she's not strong enough. He has a place deep in her heart and she can't abandon him, even though that's the only thing he's been doing with her. She can't give him the same faith and wants them to be together.

She breathes _I love you_ into his skin when he asks her the most important question in her life. She could only dream of this moment and is speechless for moments, but when she finally breaths _yes_ into his skin, she knows it's the only decision that ever felt right in her life. The only decision she wouldn't want to regret. Wouldn't dare to regret.

She says _I love you_ with nothing but a smile and a white light all around her. She can't help but stumble when she moves towards him, but knowing him, he doesn't mind at all. Her hand shows the slightest of nerves when he glides the ring onto her finger, but his warm touch calms her down and reassures her that it's finally real.

She says _I love you_ when they make love on their first night as newlyweds. She lets him climb into her body and holds him captive with her lips. She trembles underneath his touch, his rough hands on her soft skin. The way he treats her like she's made of porcelain and he's too afraid to break her. He treats her with so much care and asks if she's okay. She reminds him every time that it's okay, they've done this before and it's nothing to be worried about.

She says _I love you_ with nothing more than happiness when she finds out that they've created a life together. She can't help but wonder if it's going to be a boy, looking just like his father or a girl, taking after her mother. Remus doesn't take the news that lightly and screams that they haven't been careful enough. He's made her an outcast, says he's ruined her life and the life of an innocent child; his child.

She says _I love you_ when he's nowhere close, wandering around trying to forget everything that's happened. She places both her hands on her still flat stomach and whispers soothing words to her, to their baby. He would come back eventually. He'd always come back. But at this point, she isn't quite sure.

She says _I love you_ as she places her warm hands over his cold ones and lets him feel their little creature. Her stomach's grown a great deal the last months and she loves every second of it. Feeling the little butterflies in her stomach every time their child kicks. She loves the feeling of it, knowing they'd created this little life inside of her.

Remus looks up at her every time he feels the baby kick and she knows he loves their child just as much as she does and that he's just as scared as she is. But they'll survive, they'll handle. They've always done.

She says _I love you_ with the new bundle of light in her arms, knowing she's done it right. Knowing she's made the right decision. She looks at the sleeping form beside her and repeats the words over and over again.

She says _I love you_ on the last day of her life, lying next to the one person she couldn't live without. Thinking about all the decisions she's made, this one felt right. She felt so tired and her eyes kept closing and she just let herself go. Following the person worth following, the person she loved and would never stop loving. She would always be reunited with him, wherever they were.


End file.
